


First Day Back

by lynnmonster



Category: Gokusen (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/pseuds/lynnmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yankumi certainly didn't need anyone to carry anything for her, no matter how heavy, which made it even better that she permitted him to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gemkazoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemkazoni/gifts).



The new students filed out of Yankumi's classroom looking slightly disoriented, some bumping into one another, glassy-eyed, and others shaking themselves into mental clarity and departing quickly.

Shin strode through clusters of dazed stragglers. He paused at the doorway to look inside, leaning against the doorjamb with his hands shoved into his pockets. He observed silently as Yankumi nodded to herself once, emphatically enough to make her pigtails bob, and started gathering her books from the podium.

"Good first day?" he asked.

"Shin!" Yankumi exclaimed. She slammed her armful of books down, snatched them up again, then visibly collected herself and placed them deliberately and neatly back down. She cleared her throat. "I didn't see you there. When did you get back?"

"Just this afternoon. I wanted to hear all about your new class, so I hurried right over." Shin was so far past being easily embarrassed in Yankumi's presence that such an admission did not ruffle his composure at all.

Yankumi swallowed. "Ah. Thank you for that, then." She took a long moment to concentrate on lining up the already ruler-straight edges of her books.

"Let me take those for you," Shin said, stalking up to her and sweeping the books up under his arm. He took the opportunity to quickly lean in and brush a kiss against the corner of her mouth.

She slugged him in the arm, hard. Shin winced internally and clutched her books a little more tightly. Yankumi certainly didn't need anyone to carry anything for her, no matter how heavy, which made it even better that she permitted him to do so.

The violence seemed to have overcome Yankumi's unusual shyness. "They are a great class this year, I can tell already!"

"Really?" Shin asked. He coaxed her surreptitiously into a walk as she spoke enthusiastically about the students she'd met today. They bunched close together to exit the doorway together. He rested a guiding hand in the small of her back and swallowed the self-satisfied smile that wanted to burst forth when she allowed him to leave it there.

One of the more overwhelmed students was still wandering the halls. "Hey, kid. Go home!" Shin said. The boy regained some focus, straightening belligerently and turning around to glare at Shin. His eyes widened when he recognized Yankumi and became even larger when he noted the placement of Shin's hand.

"Yes, Yamada-kun, go home and get plenty of rest for tomorrow!" Yankumi said.

The kid hurried off with a vaguely panicked air.

"See? They're really good kids, deep down."

"I'm sure they are. And if they're not, you'll turn them around before the end of the year," Shin said diplomatically.

"Well. Anyway, welcome back," she said gruffly.

"It's always good to come back and see you, Kumiko," Shin said, savoring both the feel of the name in his mouth and healthy glow its use produced on Yankumi's cheeks.

"On the other hand, you're just horrible," she said.

He pulled her closer to his side. "You know it," he laughed into her hair.


End file.
